Broken family
by love2read2015
Summary: One little boy, all he wants is his father to love him. To bad he keeps breaking his son's heart. Bella can't take Edward hurting their son's heart anymore, and she finally takes action...AH... ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

_**Bella's POV**_

Life never goes as planned. I didn't plan on getting pregnant at eighteen. I also didn't plan on my boyfriend leaving me to go to a different college. I guess I should start at the beginning.

My name is Isabella Marie Cullen. I prefer Bella. I have a twin brother, Jasper Whitlock Cullen. My boyfriend is Edward Anthony Masen Jr. We've been dating since Freshman year. My parents love him, as do I. I guess I never expected this.

I held the most important test I had ever taken in my life, in my hands. This test decided most of my future. I kept looking for the result, but it still hadn't shown up. I knew I should probably tell Edward I'm taking this test. But I just want to make sure. My alarm goes off and I look down. The pregnancy test in my hand comes out positive. Tears start pouring down my face. How am I going to tell Edward?

I walk up the steps on his porch. I gently knock on the door three times.I look down at my feet. The door opens and Edward is standing there with no shirt on.

" We need to talk.", we say at the same time. We sit on the porch swing and I motion for him to go first.

" I'm not going to Udub. I'm going to Florida. I think we should break up, I don't see a long distance relationship working out for us.", He sighed. To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

" I-I- Never mind. It's not important.", I get up and leave. I sit crying on the couch at home and my dad walks in.

" Bella! What's wrong?", He rushes over to me.

" I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen! I was caught up in the moment!", I cried and clutched onto his shirt.

" Bells, what are you talking about.", He wiped the tears out of my eyes.

" Edward broke up with me. I went to tell him something and before I could tell him he broke up with me! I didn't tell him what I was supposed to because I don't think he'd care anymore.", I cried.

" What did you have to tell him?",

" Daddy... I-I'm pregnant.", I held my breath waiting for him to say something.

" Everything will be alright. We'll get through this together. As a family. First thing we do is set up a doctor's appointment. Then we need to tell your mother and Emmett.", I nodded. This was not going to be fun.

Everything went smoothly. Em and Mom took the news ok and things got better from there. Today I'm five and a half months pregnant and I'm finding out the sex of the baby. That's why I'm sitting in the OB/GYN's office waiting for my name to be called.

" This may seem rude, but how old are you?", The woman sitting next to me asks.

" Um, I'm eighteen. Well, nineteen now. I got pregnant when I was eighteen. My ex-boyfriend left for college, he doesn't know about the baby.", I smiled sadly at her.

" That's exactly what happened with my first child. Everything worked out though. I'm Elena Salvitore.", I shook her hand.

" Bella Cullen.", I replied. Just then my name was called. They took me to my room and set up the machine.

" It says here you want to know the gender?", The nurse asked. I nodded and smiled. She put the jelly and wand on my stomach. The first thing I heard was it's heartbeat. The doctor pointed out how it was sucking it's thumb then he got to the private parts...

" Congratulations, it's a boy.", she said. I had tears streaming down my face. She printed me pictures and I was on my way. I got home and everyone was waiting right by the door.

" Soooo... am I painting the nursery blue or pink?", mom asked. I handed her the picture and she squeeled.

" It's a boy.", I said proudly. They congratulated me. I smiled and put a hand on my stomache. My baby boy kicked me and I laughed. He loved to play soccer in my stomach.

The months passed by quickly and before I knew it, it was my due date. May 3rd.

I was just sitting around doing nothing except looking in my son's room. Everything was in it's place. It was airplaned themed.

Then my water broke. I knew I'd been getting contractions but I wasn't ready for this!

Eight hours later my son was born. He wieghed six pounds four ounces and was nineteen inches long. He had bronze hair that looked untaimable and shocking green eyes that suprised all the doctors and nurses. He was perfect. My family made their way into the room and took turns holding him. I had kept his name a secret. The time came that now I had to tell them.

" Guys, this is Liam Anthony Cullen.", I kissed his little forehead. Everyone sighed happily.

Before I knew it my little boy was five months old. He could roll onto his tummy from his back. He could hold his head up and he was almost able to sit up on his own. I loved his little baby noises.

I'd been taking online classes at udub. I didn't want to be away from Liam. I had heard Edward was coming home for thanksgiving and it was going to be held here at my house.

Yes, my house. I bought one after Liam was born, his room was an exact replica from the one at my parents. My house was big and spacious. Liam would have room to play in the back yard.

Today was the day. Mom had been cooking all day in my kitchen, dad and Emmett had been watching sports. I was finishing up a project and taking care of liam who seemed extra excited today. When my project was finished I handed Liam to Emmett and went to help mom in the kitchen. Five minutes before six the turkey was in the oven and the rest just needed heating up. I walked into the living room and saw Emmett playing with Liam. Emmett touched the wall and yelled ouch, and then he put liam next to the wall, he would cry. I smacked Emmett on the back of the head and grabbed my baby.

" Is uncle Emmie being mean? C'mon, let's go get you changed and into your thanksgiving outfit. I guess as I was changing him into his ' Where's my Turkey?' onsie, the masens showed up. I put his little hat on his head to hide his bronze hair. Everyone was at the table. Even a blond girl I didn't know. I got Liam's highchair and put it next to my chair. I put a little bit of mashpotatoes onto a baby plate and got one of Liam's many spoons. I put some potatoes on it and held it near his mouth. He opened it up immidiately and ate the potatoes.

" How are you Eddie?", Emmett growled. I guess he still held a grudge against Edward.

" I'm well. Tanya helps with my schoolwork and everything.", He nodded to the blond next to him.

" Bella, didn't you say you were going to Udub?", Mrs. Masen asked me.

" I was, but then things came up. I'm doing online classes now.", I smiled nicely.

" What kind of things?", she asked curiously.

" I um, I had a baby. Liam, you know, he's sitting next to me.", I fed him more potatoes and he laughed. I smiled and kissed his cheek. Emmett held out a piece of stuffing and gave it to Liam.

" Little L is an awesome baby.", Em commented.

" I'm majoring in fashion.", Tanya spoke up.

" Nice, I'm double majoring in English Literature and child education. I want to be a teacher.", I replied. Tanya looked shocked. and Jealous. There was a knock on the door and Emmett went to answer it. Jacob Black, my boyfriend walked in. He handed me the roses he was carrying.

" I just wanted to stop by and say hi to you and my favorite little guy.", He kissed my cheek. Liam saw him and reached up. Jacob immidiately picked him up and hugged him close.

" Is this Liam's father? He looks nothing like him.", Mr. Masen said.

" No, I'm not. One day maybe, I really like Bells. I love Little L too.", He kissed Liam's forehead. Like always Liam fell asleep in his arms.

" How did you and Bella meet?", Mrs. Masen asked as he took a seat next to me, careful not to wake Liam.

" Um, it's funny actually. Bella's friend dragged her to the wildlife reservation I was working at. She was six months pregnant. She was freaking out because one of the wolves was standing close to her. She didn't know that it was a stuffed wolf, put there for entertainment. I showed her it wasn't real. I didn't even care that she was pregnant. I took her out and the rest is history.", I smiled at our story. We sat and told stories the rest of the evening. Jacob held Liam in his arms the whole time and Edward seemed a little annoyed with Jacob. Liam was clutching onto Jake's shirt as he was sleeping.

" Bella, we need to talk.", Edward said. I nodded and followed him into my backyard.

" What do you want?", I asked.

" Is he mine?", was all he asked. I couldn't lie.

" Yes, but you were too busy breaking up with me the day I was going to tell you. Then I have to hear all about Tanya and how perfect for you she is. I decided not to ruin your life.", I told him honestly.

" I want a part in my son's life Bella. I deserve to be in his life.", Edward sounded like he was about to cry.

" Edward, you're all the way in Florida. I'm not going to fly him up every weekend. I'll let you see him, but I can't be bringing my baby on a plane eight days a month.", I sighed. Jacob walked outside with a screaming Liam.

" I don't think he wants me right now, and I've got to get going. I'll call you later, bye little L.", Jake kissed us both on the forehead and left. I calmed Liam down and handed him to Edward. Edward's face lit up. He took off Liam's hat and smiled at his hair.

" Move out to Florida. I finish college in three years and we'll move back here. But I want to see my son. I want Liam to know I'm his father.", A tear slid down his face. With that I agreed with him.

Bella's POV

Time passed quickly. Much too quickly for my liking. Liam was now in kindergarten and we were back in Forks. Jacob and I had decided we were best as friends, and he was Uncle Jake to Liam. Liam looked more and more like Edward everyday. Edward was still with Tanya, something I didn't like. Emmett married a girl named Rosalie hale and just had a baby girl, Kate.

Of course for as many good things there were there was also a bad thing. Edward hardly spent time with Liam. He was lucky to see his father twice a month.

" Mommy, where's dad? He was going to take me to play baseball today?", Liam asked. Liam loved his father, but felt his father didn't love him.

" I don't know Little L. I'll call him.", I pulled out my cellphone and dialed Edward's number. It went to voicemail. Just then a silver volvo parked in front of us. Edward's cheeks were flushed and his hair was a mess. Well, I guess having some fun with Tanya was more important than his son. I glared at Edward.

" Hey buddy! Watcha got there?", He asked Liam. Liam was holding his baseball bat and glove.

" Really Dad? You promised to play baseball with me today.", Liam had tears in his eyes.

" We'll do it another time. Tanya's and I are having people over.", He ruffled Liam's hair.

" Nevermind, go to your party. Mommy will take me to Uncle Em or Uncle Jake's house to play baseball.", Liam sighed and dragged his feet into the house. I turned around and glared at Edward.

" Edward, Liam is your son. Did you know, all he could talk about this past week was going to play baseball with you? You also forgot the Dad and me day at his school. Why? Cause you were too busy fooling around with Tanya. Get your act together or I'll make sure you never see Liam again. I can't sit around and watch my son cry over his dead beat dad.", I had an urge to slap edward but ignored it and walked into the house. Liam was in his room crying into his pillow. He shouldn't have to cry over his father, he's only four.

" C'mon Little L. I'll take you to the ball park, and I'll call up your uncle's and grandpa. Maybe Aunt Rose and grandma will want to come too. How does that sound?", I rubbed his back. He sat up with tear streaked cheeks.

" Sure, I haven't seen grandpa in a long time.", He smiled slightly. We got all our stuff and after I called the family we decided to make a family picnic out of it.

Emmett, Jake and Dad were all playing baseball and I was sitting with the girls.

" I can't take Edward not being there anymore. I don't think he understands how many times Liam has cried over him. I mean, I bitched him out today. He was fooling around with Tanya, and then he had promised to play baseball with Liam and told him no that Tanya's party was more important. I'm done, one more mistake from Edward and he will never see my son again.", I had a tear fall down my face.

" Oh Bella, I know it's hard. But you are thinking about what's best for Liam. He needs stability, not a father he sees maybe two days a month.", Rose patted my back.

" I know, I just hate how Liam can't have the normal family life. I mean, he thinks Edward doesn't love him. I'm even starting to think that.", I sighed sadly.

" Everything will be fine Bella.", Mom said soothingly. I nodded. Two hours later we were all packed up and heading home.

" I love you mommy.", Liam whispered as I turned off his light and closed the door. I went and got ready for bed and right before I fell asleep there was knock at the door. I sighed angrily and got up to answer it. Edward was standing there with his head down and hands in his pockets.

" What do you want? Liam is asleep and he has school tomorrow.", I growled.

" I want to apologize, I know I was supposed to take Liam to play baseball but other things got in the way.", Edward made an excuse.

" No Edward, you chose a stupid little party over something your son wanted to do with you! He cries everytime he sees you! He thinks you don't love him. How am I supposed to tell him that you do when all you care about is fooling around with Tanya!", I was so mad. I wanted to hit him again.

" Look Bella, I know I dissapointed him, but he's a kid he'll forget about it by tomorrow.", Edward said harshly.

" You have one chance. If you mess this up, you will never see Liam again. I'm not going to let you hurt him anymore. I did everything I possibly could so he could see you, dammit, I moved to Florida so you could be his father and now you want nothing to do with him. He isn't a toy Edward! You can't just play with him whenever you feel like!", I yelled. I hear little feet walk down the stairs.

" Mommy, who's at the door?", Liam asked quietly. Edward brushed past me and smiled at liam. Liam's face went emotionless.

" Oh it's you. Mommy, can I cuddle with you? I had a scary dream.", Liam sniffled.

" Yeah baby, go snuggle up in my bed and you can sleep with me tonight.", I kissed his forehead and he ran up the stairs.

" He barely aknowleged me.", Edward sadly sighed.

" That's what happens when you don't have time for your son. Speaking of which, mine is waiting for me. So goodbye.", I pushed him out the door and locked it. Liam was already asleep in my bed by the time I got there. I snuggled up next to him and fell back asleep.

Two weeks later was carreer day. Edward was going to go to Liams class and talk about being a doctor. I packed Liam's lunch, got him dressed and ready then took him to school.

" Ok, so, your father will be here soon. Remember that the teacher has my phone number in case you need me for any reason and you'll be spending the night at your dad's. Do you have everything?", He nodded and I kissed his cheek. I told him I loved him and he walked into his class room. At around three pm I got a call from his school.

" Miss Cullen, could you please come in. We need you.", His teacher said, I told her I'd be there and got in the car. When I arrived I saw liam sitting in a desk. Tears filled my eyes.

" Hi mommy.", Liam whispered.

" I'll be right back baby. I have to talk to your teacher.", I kissed his forehead and walked into the classroom. I sat down across from the teacher.

" He didn't show up did he? Every other kid had a parent there except for Liam?", I asked quietly.

" Yes, Liam's been quiet all day. Dana Stanley said she saw him crying.", I wiped my own tears away as did the teacher.

" Take Edward off all the emergency contact stuff. Make sure Edward is not to pick liam up. I'm done with him. Thank you for calling me Mrs. Cheney.", I stood up and shook her hand.

" Please call me Angela.", I nodded and walked out. I picked Liam up and helped him into the car. We went to my parents house and went right in. I set Liam down in front of the television and sat down next to my parents.

" Do you know any good lawyers?", I asked them. My parents eyes grew wide.

" What did he do?", I knew my mom was talking about Edward.

" Didn't show up for Liam's carreer day. He was the only child without a parent. Liam was supposed to spend the night at Edward's. I took him off all the emergency stuff, now I just need a lawyer to make sure he can't see Liam again.", I ran a hand over my face.

" Let it out Bella.", Mom patted my back. I sobbed into her arms. I hadn't done this since I found out I was pregnant.

" I don't see what Liam ever did to deserve this! He's four, and cries because his daddy doesn't love him.", I sobbed some more. My dad set me up with the lawyer Jason Jenks and we had a meeting arranged. I was meeting him in an hour at his office. So my parents were watching Liam. The secretary sent me right in.

" You must be Miss Cullen.", Jenks held out his hand and I shook it.

" Yes, but pease call me Bella.", I smiled.

" Alright Bella, then please call me Jay. Now, what can I do for you?", He sat back in his chair.

" Well, after graduation in highschool, I found out I was pregnant. I didn't tell the father until Liam was five months old. Then I moved to Florida with his father so they could have a relationship. Ever since we've come back Edward barely sees Liam. I'm sick and tired of him being a dead beat dad. I want full custody with no visitation.", I explained.

" All right, so he's neglegted Liam, may I ask for examples?", Jenks asked politely.

" The most recent was today. Liam had career day and Edward said he'd go and have Liam spend the night at his house. He never showed up at the school and I got a call from the teacher. Two weeks ago Edward promised to take Liam to play baseball, Edward showed up to my house half an hour late and had no intention of taking him to play baseball. Liam decided to just give up and stay with me. He also didn't show up on dad day at his school. Whenever he does see Liam he's always late and it's obvious he was fooling around with his girlfriend. My son is lucky if he sees his father twice a week. I can't take seeing my son cry over his father any more seeing as he's barely out of his toddler years.", I sighed sadly and had tears in my eyes. Jay nodded and handed me tissues.

" Alright, I think I'll be able to get you full custody and no visitation. I'm not positive, I may only be able to get you full custody and monitored visitation. Edward will be able to see Liam once a week while you are there. You gave me all of Edward's information, I'll mail him the court dates. I'll be in touch Bella.", He smiled and walked me to the office door.

_**Edward's POV**_

I was sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang. It was probably tanya wanting another evening romp. There was a buisness looking man in a suit standing there.

" Look, whatever you're selling I don't want it.", I sighed unhappily.

" I'm not selling anything. These are for you. You've been served.", He handed me a huge envelope and walked away. I opened it and felt the blood drain from my face. They were court papers, they were dated for a week from now. It was a custody hearing. Bella was kicking me out of my son's life.

**What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**$#$#$#$**

_**Edward's Pov**_

After crying for an hour I went and took a shower. After my shower I got dressed in crappy sweat pants and a wife beater tanktop. I went to my closet and pulled out my photos and videos I had of Liam.

The first picture was one Bella gave me. It was of the day he was born. The next picture was of me and him at the zoo. He was only six months old. He had a huge grin on his face as he watched the giraffes eat leaves off the tall tree. I put in a video...It was Little L's first steps.

_" C'mon Liam! Come to daddy!", I was holding the camera. Bella was holding one year old Liam's hands. He had a huge smile on his face. Bella let go of his hands and he wobbled his way over to me. His little legs carrying him over. As he reached my arms Bella and I cheered for him, he giggled._

I found a video at the bottom of the bin. It looked older. I popped it in and watched it play.

_" C'mon Bells...It's just prom.", I teased._

_" Edward, I'm clumsy. Dancing and I don't mix.", Bella chuckles._

_" I promise not to let you fall...", my words were deeper than usual, Bella knew. As our eyes met, you could see the love in them._

_" I love you", we both said at the same time. Both of us laughing and saying jinx. After about five minutes Bella spoke up._

_" If we get married when we get older, and we have a baby boy what would you want to name him?", It was just a random question._

_" I don't know. I'd like to have Anthony put in there. I also like the name Liam. Liam Anthony Masen?", I answered her..._

I didn't deserve any part of Bella. She let me name our son without me even knowing.

The court date approached fast. Before I knew it I was in the court room in front of the judge.

" Mr. Masen, is it true you put a Miss Tanya Denali before your son?", The judge asked.

" Yes sir, it was a mistake. I'll forever regret not putting my son first.", I said honestly. Tears streamed down my face. We'd been here for almost an hour.

" I've made my decision. Isabella Cullen will have full custody of Liam. Edward is to have monitered visits once a week. You'll come back in six months and I'll reevalute the situation.", With that it was over.

The next day Tanya came to my apartment. I hadn't talked to her in a week.

" Soo...That stupid brat isn't here anymore. We can finally get married.", she squeeled. My temper flared and I blew up.

" DON'T CALL HIM THAT! HE'S MY SON AND I'VE JUST MADE THE WORST DISISION OF MY LIFE! MY SON ONLY GETS TO SEE ME ONCE A WEEK WHILE HIS MOTHER IS THERE! I'VE LOST MY LITTLE BOY, ALL BECAUSE I HAD TO PLEASE YOU! I'VE MADE MY SON CRY MORE TIMES I CAN COUNT BECAUSE OF YOU! SO YOU KNOW WHAT TANYA? WE'RE OVER! GO FIND SOME OTHER MAN'S LIFE TO SCREW UP BECAUSE YOU'VE ALREADY SCREWED MINE!", I pushed her out the door and slammed it in her face. Her heals clicking against the floor in the halway as she walks away. I slide down the door and ball my eyes out. My life is ruined...

**4345**

**Sorry for the short chapter! Well next will be the first visitation between Edward and Liam!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**&^&^&^&Y**

_**Edward's POV**_

I nervously straighten my clothes and shakily knock on the front door. I hear the pitter patter of Liam's little feet running down the hallway. I hear as Bella warns him not to run or he'll be in time out. The door opens and Liam's got a huge smile on his face.

" Hi daddy! .Ithadsprinklesandchocolatean dgummyworms!", He squealed. I looked at Bella wide eyed. She shrugged and chuckled at our son.

" Liam, calm down buddy. You're going to end up crashing before dinner.", She led me inside to the living room. " I'll be in the kitchen. If you need anything...", she trails off and I nod. Liam takes me over to his toys and pulls some out.

" So, how's school?", I ask.

" It's good. Mommy signed me up for baseball. I'm really excited.", He smiles.

" That's great buddy. ", I smile proudly at him.

" Mommy's got a boyfriend. He's nice, he brings me presents all the time.". Liam says randomly. I feel my face pale.

" W-what? What's his name?", I ask.

" James Hunter. He has a little sister Victoria. She's five.", He goes back to playing with his toys.

" He's nice to mommy right?"

" Most of the times. They fight sometimes, like how you and mommy would fight. Daddy, why don't you love mommy?", His little eyebrows furrow.

" I do buddy, I just made a big mistake and she's never going to forgive me.", I sigh sadly.

" Sarah in my class has two daddies. Gary has a mommy but no daddy. His daddy died in Afsanisan. People think it's wierd that I have a mommy and daddy but they don't love eachother. But now I can tell them that you do love mommy.", he smiles happily. Bella comes out into the living room with a plate of Liam's favorite food. Mac-N-cheese.

" Daddy are you going to eat with us?", Liam asks before shovling a big bite of food into his mouth.

" Um...", I looked over at Bella. She shrugged..." Sure, I don't mean to intrude.", I say lamely.

" It's fine, I'll go get you some...", She goes to the kitchen and brings me back a plate. I notice she put ketchup on the side and I smile. She's the only person in the world that knows I prefer to eat mac and cheese with Ketchup.

" Thanks...", I smile. She blushes when she realizes that she did that. She walks away quickly and I eat with my son. After about two hours I leave. Liam smiles sadley but tells me he loves me. I kiss his forehead and tell him I love you to. I say goodnight to Bella and leave. Once in my apartment I break down again.

**3948302$# $ #**

**I promise to make a longer chapter soon. It's just I have cheerleading and we're getting ready for competition and it's really hard. Luckily thanksgiving weekend is happening so I'll have more time to write.**


End file.
